Gaki
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Naruto esta a punto de enfrentarse contra un enemigo unico, tan peligroso y letal como ningun otro que haya conocido jámas, pero no estara sólo. Con la ayuda de Hinata y un aliado totalmente inesperado deberá adentrarse en un pasado oscuro para salvar a sus amigos. Capítulo 5 listo y la emoción aumenta, pasen a leer
1. Sangre en el valle de los huesos

**Capitulo 1: "Sangre en el valle de los huesos"**

Aquel lugar era una amplia llanura rodeada por montañas y espesos bosques. En ciertas épocas del año sus pastos crecían hasta un metro de altura, convirtiendo el lugar en un mar de briznas verdes que solían esconder a bandidos o animales venenosos que atacaban al distraído pasante. Cuando el pasto se secaba dejaban al descubierto los restos de las victimas, ya mucho tiempo después. Era por eso que se le conocía como "El valle de los huesos"

Pero justo en esa época del año las hierbas eran pequeños retoños que apenas llegaban a los veinte centímetros. Esa era la razón por la que Anko Mitarashi llevaba a su grupo de ninjas por el sinuoso camino que atravesaba el valle.

Habían terminado una misión bastante peculiar: secuestrar a la hija de un señor feudal y obtener unos documentos sellados para el señor del pueblo vecino. La idea era hacer el menor ruido posible y alejar las sospechas de los ninjas de Konoha.

Para salir de lo establecido se utilizó un inusual esquema con cinco shinobis. Dos se encargarían de crear una distracción y el resto tomaría a la hija y los documentos.

Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga se hicieron pasar por bailarinas y cantantes para una fiesta que el señor feudal estaba celebrando; con la ayuda del jutsu de confusión de Yamanaka, crearon una pelea que se atribuyó al exceso de vino en algunos invitados. Hinata utilizó su byakugan y con un micrófono oculto, guió al resto del equipo para completar su misión.

Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame y la misma Anko se encargaron de tomar a la muchacha y los documentos. Para sorpresa de la jounin, Uzumaki logró mantenerse concentrado y completar su parte sin armar un escándalo. Cuando la hija del feudal fue entregada a su destino se mostró bastante contenta. Aparentemente su padre había prohibido su matrimonio con el lugarteniente del pueblo vecino y ellos planearon ese secuestro para poder estar juntos. Los documentos eran actas de nacimiento y títulos de propiedad; parte de la dote de la chica. Bueno. Anko consideraba esa clase de cursilerías totalmente innecesarias. Lo que importaba era que la misión fue un éxito y que el dinero ya había sido cobrado.

Ahora iban con paso tranquilo de regreso a Konoha. El "valle de los huesos" les ahorraría por lo menos dos días de camino.

— ¡Vamos Shino! —El ruidoso Naruto giraba alrededor de un resignado Aburame— Tienes que admitirlo ¡Yo te oí decirlo, dattebayo!

—Solamente señalé lo apropiados que fueron los disfraces de nuestras compañeras —Shino hablaba en un tono neutro— Y que la elección de colores de Ino-san fue… Elegante.

Ino que caminaba unos pasos más atrás junto con Hinata, parpadeó sorprendida. Casi no trataba al joven Aburame, pero sabía que eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que había escuchado del sobrio muchacho.

— ¡Parece que la princesita Yamanaka conquistó otro corazón! —Dijo Naruto saltando frente a la rubia.

Ino se sonrojó por un instante y después, enojada, le atizó un manazo en la cabeza al chico de la chamarra anaranjada. Shino le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria que incluso atravesó sus gafas oscuras.

—Un cumplido hacia una compañera de equipo no tiene que ser necesariamente con fines románticos —Shino se cruzó de brazos— Pero según parece eres demasiado obtuso para entenderlo.

Shino y la chica Yamanaka continuaron caminando juntos. Aunque mantenían una respetuosa distancia entre ellos. Hinata se quedó atrás, mirando a Naruto que permanecía en cuclillas tocándose el chichón que Ino le había puesto

—Pega casi tan fuerte como Sakura-chan…

— ¿E-Estas bien, Naruto-kun? —Hinata jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Naruto se irguió sonriendo, para desestimar el golpe— ¡Se necesita algo más que eso para vencer al gran Naruto Uzumaki! —Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando cuando recordó algo. Regresó a donde Hinata estaba y habló en voz baja— Ino-chan se veía bonita… Pero tú estabas muchísimo mejor.

Le guiño un ojo y se alejó, así que no pudo ver como la cara de la chica se ponía de un rojo tan intenso y brillante como una señal luminosa, ni vio las pequeñas nubes de vapor que emanaban de sus orejas.

Uzumaki caminaba con las manos en la nuca y sintiéndose inusualmente contento. La misión había resultado complicada y al mismo tiempo divertida. No había cometido errores y el silencioso cumplido de Anko-sensei fue la mejor recompensa. Pero también estaba Hinata-chan. Verla vestida con aquel kimono azul, le había provocado una sensación agradable. Casi la misma que sentía cuando Sakura-chan no le peleaba y se portaba amable. Quizá…

"¿Hueles eso, mi pequeño carcelero? Es sangre"

La voz parecía venir de todos lados. Naruto se quedó parado tratando de ubicarla, le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

"Algo malo acaba de pasar, algo terrible y deliciosamente malo"

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era el Kyuubi. Aunque eso era imposible, aquel demonio no podía manifestarse de esa manera.

Anko sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, era un presentimiento terrible, miró a su equipo con premura. Shino y la joven Yamanaka se dieron cuenta del gesto de preocupación de su líder y miraron sobre su hombro, Naruto estaba parado a medio camino. Con una expresión de miedo en su rostro y sujetándose la cabeza como si tuviera un dolor muy intenso, Hinata ya se había acercado a el y trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el muchacho parecía ausente. Anko llegó en dos saltos y tomándolo por los hombros lo sacudió. El muchacho estaba pálido, tenía los labios cenizos pero sus ojos estaban centrados.

—Algo acaba de pasar —El muchacho sintió la garganta seca y rasposa como lija— Algo malo… S-sangre.

Hinata reaccionó primero. Si Naruto estaba así, entonces tenía que ser verdaderamente malo. Hizo rápidamente los sellos para activar su línea de sangre.

— ¡Byakuugan!

La intensa concentración del momento hizo que su visión se tornara más detallada que en otras ocasiones. Podía ver las delgadas líneas de chakra fluyendo en los tallos de las plantas, la extraña interacción de la energía de los insectos kikai con su portador, el chakra de Ino, el extraño chakra azul con motas negras de Anko y el siniestro fluir de la energía roja en el sello de Naruto, que pulsaba y se movía como un animal enjaulado. Y unos doscientos metros más allá, a su mano derecha; un cuerpo, sus líneas de chakra apenas se apagaban, pero estaba rodeado por otros pequeños puntos luminosos que parecían insectos. La figura estaba tirada en el suelo y se veía extraña, como si estuviera incompleta. Pero lo más extraño era una sombra negra que estaba encima de ella, no emanaba energía de ninguna clase, como si fuera un cadáver y sin embargo se movía frenéticamente, haciendo que el cuerpo se viera más pequeño

-¡Allá! –Exclamó la chica desactivando su byakugan- ¡Doscientos metros en esa dirección!

Anko desenfundó sus kunais y se lanzó al combate, mientras se maldecía al haber actuado así de precipitado. Su equipo la siguió casi al instante. Bueno, por lo menos podía agradecer que reaccionaran así de rápido. La lánguida luz del atardecer aún era suficiente para apreciar un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, parcialmente oculto por el pasto. La Jounin se quedó helada cuando pudo apreciar en su totalidad de que se trataba; Ino se detuvo detrás de ella y sólo pudo tener un pequeño vistazo de la escena antes de tener la urgencia de alejarse y devolver el estomago. Hinata se quedó a su lado, sabía que no era bueno mirar hacia ese lado. Anko, Naruto y Shino estaban tratando de asimilar lo que tenían ante ellos.

Era el cadáver de una chica adolescente, o parte de ella. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Sin rastros de sangre, ni vísceras a su alrededor. Su estomago estaba abierto, rasgado como una bolsa, dejando ver pedazos de carne y grasa pegados a las costillas expuestas, las mejillas y los labios también los habían arrancado dejando el rostro congelado en una grotesca sonrisa, su ojo izquierdo también faltaba, mostrando un hueco oscuro y sin marcas, el otro ojo parecía mirarles en una muda e inútil suplica.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo. Un escarabajo de gran tamaño salió por el hueco del ojo y dio un respingo hacía atrás— Parece que se la estaban… comiendo, dattebayo.

—Algo más la mató primero —Dijo Shino. Su voz tenía un ligero temblor— Le arrancaron la ropa y comenzaron a devorarla… Pero lo que resulta extraño son ellos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Anko logró desviar la mirada del cadáver y enfocarse en Shino.

—Esos insectos son "Thanatos Imperial" y sólo anidan en zonas cercanas al desierto de Suna. Están demasiado lejos de ahí. El cadáver parece tener un par de días aquí. Por el estado en que esta. Los carroñeros debieron…

—Eso no es verdad Shino-kun —Hinata habló nerviosa mientras trataba de no mirar el cuerpo— Cuando Naruto-kun dijo que algo andaba mal yo alcancé a ver el cuerpo… Sus puntos de chakra apenas se estaban apagando… Y había algo sobre ella…

— ¿Qué viste exactamente, Hinata? —Anko trataba de analizar toda la situación.

La joven Hyuuga comenzó a apretar sus dedos índices mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de explicarlo. El problema es que ni ella estaba segura de lo que había visto, era tan frustrante ver y no entender lo que se tenía ante sus ojos.

—Una sombra… parecía un ser humano pero sin chakra… como si fuera un hoyo… no sé explicarlo bien, nunca vi nada parecido. Cuando llegamos aquí ya no estaba, simplemente desapareció. Como… Como un fa-fantasma

Naruto tragó saliva. Aquello le estaba gustando cada vez menos y menos.

—Anko-san —Ino se acercó al grupo, estaba un poco mejor y sostenía algo en sus manos— Encontré los restos de un kimono. Quizás sean de ella.

—Manténganse alerta —Ordenó Anko mientras se acercaba a Ino y tomaba las ropas que había encontrado— Parece que era un kimono de fiesta… —Notó entonces que Ino parecía avergonzada- ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me porte como una novata, no debí… es decir se supone que estamos preparados para todo…

— ¿Es la primera vez que miras un cadáver en ese estado? —Preguntó Anko tomando una actitud analítica

—En las prácticas de medico… Vemos muchos… No se porqué me impresiono tanto este…

—A todos nosotros. —La líder miró al resto del grupo— Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi también se me revolvió el estomago.

—Me imagino que uno termina acostumbrándose —Dijo Ino levantando la cabeza.

—Nunca te acostumbras, tan solo lo resientes menos. —Anko hizo una especie de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de resignación— Lo que sea que pasó aquí no puede ser normal. Y esto como puede afectarnos, puede que no. Tenemos que regresar lo más rápido a la aldea e informar a la Hokage de este descubrimiento. —Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cierta inconformidad— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—No podemos dejarla aquí. —Naruto fue el primero en hablar— No es correcto.

—Pero no vamos a cargarla hasta la aldea. Estamos aún muy lejos y no sabemos si lo que la atacó a ella pueda regresar —Explicó Anko.

—Pero si el cuerpo continúa expuesto de esta manera, podríamos perder información vital —Objetó Shino en un tono pragmático— Si fuese el caso de un ataque animal, quizá no sería más que llenar un informe. Pero dadas las circunstancias esto podría ser algo más.

Un argumento bastante lógico. Mitarashi entrecerró los ojos estudiando las opciones. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Tienen razón. No podemos dejarla aquí. Usen las varillas de sus mochilas y preparen una camilla para transportarla. Hay un pequeño feudo cerca. El lugarteniente es aliado de Konoha, así que no creo que se oponga a ayudarnos. Nos quedaremos ahí y mañana saldremos para hacer el informe y llevar el cuerpo con los médicos. Con suerte y sabremos quien fue esta chica.

—Será difícil llevarla mientras corremos, dattebayo.

—Tú y Shino la llevaran por el camino rural —Anko seguía trazando un plan— Los demás permaneceremos ocultos y preparados para lo que venga.

La idea de quedarse expuesto no era del total agrado de Naruto. Pero dadas las circunstancias, sólo quedaba obedecer. Sacó las cosas de su mochila y mientras trataba de ver que tenía que dejar y que llevarse, sintió que Shino lo miraba insistentemente. Incluso a través de esos lentes oscuros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le gustara o no. El joven Aburame siempre lo ponía nervioso. Incluso más que Yamato-sensei y su mirada aterradora

—Estás muy reservado —Opinó Shino— Por lo general siempre alardeas de tus logros y hazañas, acabas de descubrir una situación extraña…

—Fue Hinata-chan la que vio el cadáver —Naruto se puso tenso.

—Tu notaste una anomalía —Shino seguía analizando lo que pasó— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El chico bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no quería hablar de eso ¿Cómo tomarían sus compañeros de equipo escuchar que el Kyuubi le había hablado? Sólo unos pocos entendían que clase de relación había entre él y su terrible prisionero. Y no había nadie que se los explicara bien. Si decía que fue el mismo demonio quien le advirtió podrían pensar que la criatura se estaba apoderando de el… o algo peor.

—S-sólo sentí que estaba pasando algo… un resentimiento.

—Será un presentimiento —Corrigió Shino— Aun así no has respondido mi pregunta.

Naruto dio un resoplido de enfado y no contestó, se dio la vuelta y siguió separando sus pertenencias, Shino presintió que era mejor no hacer mas preguntas.

Desde un poco más atrás, Anko había escuchado aquella plática, la actitud de Naruto le señalaba que efectivamente estaba ocultando algo. Y tenía el presentimiento que, dada la esencia "sobrenatural" de todo eso, algo del ostracismo del chico tenía que ver con el famoso Kyuubi.

"Bueno" Pensó mientras se estiraba. "Ya habrá la manera de averiguar que pasa**"**

**Fin del capitulo 1 **

—**0—**

**Notas del autor.**

_Este fic perteneció al desaparecido Autor "Ciudadano Kane" quien por un montón de razones se vio imposibilitado a seguir con sus historias (Lo entiendo, yo casi abandono por algo similar) pero deseaba ver esta historia terminada y me ha pasado todo lo referente a ella para que yo continuara con la misión (Jo, eso es tenerme mucha fe) Bien, pues aquí el capítulo primero con algunas mínimas (Muy mínimas) correcciones. El resto de los capítulos son muy parecidos. Por lo menos hasta el tercero, ya que en ese punto dejó de escribir y tan sólo quedaron un montón de anotaciones en Word y párrafos al azahar. _

_Pues bien con esto empiezo y espero quedar a la altura que su creador deseaba._


	2. Fantasmas

_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi kishimoto. Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro ni nada por el estilo _

**Capítulo 2: "Fantasmas"**

Naruto y Shino caminaban en silencio, el muchacho rubio iba a delante sujetando la camilla y su silencioso compañero le seguía con buen ritmo, ambos deseaban ardientemente ir mas rápido pero el respeto por llevar un cuerpo los frenaba.

Anko se mantenía adelante, oculta entre los árboles, apretaba con fuerza un kunai. De verdad no le gustaba dejar exponer de esa manera a parte de su equipo, un poco más atrás Ino y Hinata cerraban la marcha vigilando a los dos muchachos. El byakuugan de los Hyuuga era muy útil en esos casos.

"Fue una sombra… no se como explicarlo" las palabras de Hinata la inquietaban. Se suponía que la barrera de sangre de su familia era capaz de ver a través de cualquier engaño, de cualquier trampa ¿Por qué no pudo distinguir al atacante? Saltó a una rama más alta y se detuvo para revisar las comunicaciones, el sensible micrófono sujeto a su garganta le permitía hablar tan bajo que solo era un susurro más entre los árboles.

—Mitarashi haciendo prueba de comunicación. Respondan.

—Yamanaka, punto intermedio, sin novedad.

—Hyuuga, en la retaguardia, sin novedad.

—Aburame, transporte, sin novedad

—Uzumaki, transporte… muriéndose de hambre, dattebayo.

Anko solo giró los ojos exasperada mientras escuchaba una risita tímida por el radio, sin duda esa fue Hinata.

—Aburame de nuevo… Algo anda mal.

El momento cómico fue borrado instantáneamente, todos se pusieron tensos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shino? –Preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

—Es más bien lo que no pasa… ¿Ves algo Hinata-san?

La chica no respondió, simplemente activo su byakuugan y dio una vista alrededor.

—No-no veo nada, Shino-kun…

—Exacto.

—Déjate de misterios Shino –Anko se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—No hay vida a nuestro alrededor… Ni animales ni insectos, nada. Mi colonia esta muy inquieta.

Hinata intensificó su visión y descubrió que por lo menos en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda no había señales de seres vivos, aquello ya rayaba en los límites de lo extraño.

—Shino-kun tiene razón, no hay nada… Estamos solos.

Anko siseó nerviosa y saltó de su posición en los árboles al camino, Naruto y Aburame dejaron con cuidado la camilla en el suelo mientras las dos chicas se reunían con ellos. Miraban nerviosos a su alrededor, tratando de entender lo que pasaba, en general estaban acostumbrados a toda clase de rarezas, pero estaban redescubriendo el significado de lo anormal.

— ¿Un genjutsu? –Preguntó Anko.

—No sensei… no hay nada anormal en el ambiente —Respondió Hinata con el byakuugan encendido.

—Con excepción de que el silencio es aplastante —Ino se estremeció.

—¡HOLAAAAAA!

Todos dieron un salto y desenfundaron sus armas, listos para atacar. Naruto había gritado a voz de cuello usando las manos para aumentar el efecto.

— ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Uzumaki? –Anko estaba más que dispuesta a molerlo a patadas.

—Estoy harto de estos jueguitos –Naruto disfrazaba su miedo con furia— ¡Si hay alguien que quiera pelear que se presente, dattebayo!

Hubo una pausa y entonces escucharon el sonar de una campana, un ruido grave y distante. Hinata trataba de localizar el origen pero sin resultados.

—Es una campana fúnebre… —Murmuró Ino

Naruto dio dos pasos adelante, entonces se quedó quieto. Frente a el comenzaban a dibujarse unas formas vagas, parecían tenues nubes de humo verde, que ocultaban una figura translucida, fue una, después otra, flotaban directo hacía el. Anko las vio también, algo muy primitivo en su cerebro se disparó y comenzó a temblar.

—Fantasmas… —Su voz era ronca y nerviosa.

Las figuras flotantes se hicieron mas claras; túnicas largas que cubrían sus cabezas, algunos llevaban un cirio encendido; aquí y allá se veían inciensos y pequeños fuegos fatuos encendiéndose y apagándose casi de inmediato. Era una serie de extraños personajes que pasaban al lado de ellos como si no existieran. Shino estiró la mano para tratar de tocar una de esas figuras, pero el furioso zumbar de sus insectos lo detuvieron. Podía sentir su miedo.

Los extraños pasantes desaparecieron con el último tañer de la campana. Poco a poco el bosque fue llenándose de los ruidos normales de la noche, como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

—Tuvo que ser un genjutsu… —Shino fue el primero en hablar— No hay otra forma de que esto haya pasado.

—Tal vez si fueron fantasmas. –Naruto estaba más asustado de lo que quería admitir.

—Imposible… La lógica…

—Deja de decir tonterías, niño-insecto –Anko estaba bastante nerviosa— Tú lo sentiste, todos lo sentimos, eso no fue un genjutsu.

—Mi padre me habló hace mucho de "La procesión" –Ino hablaba con voz distraída— Cuando una desgracia muy grande ocurre, como un desastre natural o una guerra, los fantasmas de los caídos van en procesión al otro mundo, son tantos que se pueden ver a simple vista. Dijo que después de la batalla contra el Kyuubi vio a todos los shinobis muertos, abandonar el campo.

—E-entonces algo muy malo pasó hace poco –Dijo Hinata tímidamente; los latidos de su corazón empezaban a normalizarse.

La líder del equipo se paseaba nerviosa de un lado al otro del camino, tratando de pensar con claridad. Nada en el manual les decía que hacer en contra de fantasmas, o que hacer con un cadáver semi-devorado, o que hacer cuando un especialista en descubrir genjutsu y ocultamientos era incapaz de hacerlo. Se detuvo un momento y miró el camino al pueblo, los fantasmas venían de esa dirección.

"Una chica asesinada y medio devorada, abandonada cerca de aquí, llevaba un kimono de fiesta" Mitarashi comenzó a ordenar los sucesos "Una procesión de fantasmas que anuncian una desgracia…" Entonces las cosas tomaron sentido.

—No podemos seguir llevando ese cuerpo —Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer una secuencia de sellos— Algo me dice que todo esto está relacionado —Se hizo un ligero corte en el pulgar mientras ponía la palma de la mano en el suelo— ¡_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Madori_! (1)

Hubo una explosión de humo y ante ellos apareció una serpiente de unos cinco metros de largo, de color plateado, sus ojos verdes se posaron directamente sobre la sensei.

—_Tenías mucho tiempo sin llamarme pequeña Anko ¿Qué necesitas de mí?_

—Esconde el cadáver de esa muchacha –Dijo Anko señalando la camilla— Necesito que esté sin daño alguno para que los médicos ninja la revisen.

— _¡Ugh! Detesto la carne muerta… Bien, lo tendré a mi lado hasta que me vuelvas a llamar, pero que sea rápido, si empieza a apestar se la daré a alguno de mis hermanos._

La criatura reptó entre los sorprendidos Shinobis, enredó su cuerpo en la camilla y después desapareció en otra explosión de humo.

—Madori solo come lo que haya matado ella misma —Les explicó la jounin a su equipo— No le causará ningún daño. Ahora prepárense, sospecho que la visita al pueblo no va a hacer ni bonita ni agradable.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr tras su líder.

—**0—**

Los cinco ninjas se detuvieron frente al portón del pequeño poblado: Los temores de Anko se habían materializado. Las enormes puertas de madera estaban semiabiertas y se podía apreciar que adentro había ocurrido una batalla, algunas casas ardían en silencio y algunas paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre. Anko abrió con cautela las puertas y el panorama se amplio, con una extraña nota: No había cadáveres a la vista

—Usa tu visión, Hinata-chan —Dijo Anko mientras sacaba un Kunai de su funda- Trata de ver si hay sobrevivientes.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y activó el byakuugan, miró intensamente su alrededor.

—Veo… Algunos cuerpos, escondidos en las casas mas alejadas, también cerca de la plaza, parece que estaban celebrando algo… —La chica sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad— Lo siento Anko-sensei, estuve usando mucho chakra y no puedo enfocar del todo bien…

—Lo entiendo –Anko se cruzó de brazos— Tú y Naruto vayan a revisar la parte norte del pueblo, Shino y Yamanaka asegúrense de que no hay sorpresas escondidas. Yo iré a la casa del señor feudal, algo debe de decirnos que pasó aquí.

Los chicos asintieron al unísono. Hinata pareció dudar un segundo pero saltó la barda, siguiendo al muchacho rubio, que parecía ansioso por entrar en acción. Ino entró por la puerta principal, seguida por el joven Aburame que comenzaba a soltar una nube de insectos que salían volando en diferentes direcciones.

Casa tras casa, puerta tras puerta, el resultado era similar. Sangre en las paredes, mesas y sillas en el suelo, como si sus usuarios hubieran sido sorprendidos, no había cuerpos, ni señales de haber sido arrastrados, ni señales que indicaran cuántos atacantes habían en el momento.

—Esto es lo más extraño que haya visto en mi vida –Ino miraba un cuarto que parecía pertenecer a una adolescente de su edad— ¿Qué le pasó a los habitantes de este lugar?

Shino permanecía tras ella en silencio, observaba detenidamente todo el lugar.

—-Por todas las señales encontradas, dudo que haya sobrevivientes. Será mejor que nos comuniquemos con Anko-sensei.

El muchacho salió de la habitación, Ino suspiró con tristeza y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba una muñeca de cabellos rubios, la tomó con delicadeza y la acarició pensando en la clase de persona que pudo haber sido su dueña. Entonces escuchó un ruido, venía de la ventana, era como si alguien caminara arrastrando los pies; con cautela se asomó para ver de que se trataba. Estaba en un segundo piso, vio una sombra que entraba lentamente al callejón aledaño a la casa ¿No había dicho Hinata que la aldea estaba vacía?

— ¡Shino! –Dijo mientras abría la ventana y se preparaba a saltar— ¡Alguien en el callejón de al lado!

No espero respuesta, saltó y aterrizando suavemente se dirigió en pos de la sombra que había visto.

Era un patio de servicio, había bolsas de basura y maderas viejas, pero sin señales de vida cerca; nerviosa, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir una puerta o algo parecido, Shino se le unió pronto y la interrogó con la mirada.

—Creí ver algo… Pero –Dio una segunda mirada— Deben de ser mis nervios.

—Tu actitud fue sumamente irresponsable Ino-chan –La voz del chico sonaba molesta— Si estamos en parejas no debes de saltar sin contar con el apoyo de tu acompañante, especialmente en una situación como esta.

—Está bien, lo lamento. Empiezas a sonar como Shikamaru-kun —Entonces se dio cuenta de algo— ¿Me llamaste Ino-chan?

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shino tosió incomodo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su saco.

—No… No era mi intención sonar tan familiar, supongo que estar demasiado tiempo con Naruto-kun influye demasiado.

Ino no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver al serio Aburame en esa situación.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Un movimiento a la espalda de Ino llamó la atención del chico quien la hizo a un lado mientras convocaba a sus insectos _kikai. _Ino sintió un escalofrío y mientras su compañero la hacía a un lado sacó dos cuchillos kunai de su funda y giró rápidamente.

Un anciano vestido de andrajos salió de entre las bolsas de basura, gritando como poseso y blandiendo un enorme cuchillo de carnicero; su cara estaba desfigurada por un rictus de furia, uno de sus ojos había sido arrancado y colgaba sobre su cara como una lágrima. Shino ordenó a sus insectos que drenaran la energía del anciano y pronto éste se vio envuelto en una nube negra que se pegó a él como una red, pero parecía que no le afectaba, la muchacha rubia lanzó uno de sus kunais al hombro del viejo, el arma se enterró hasta el mango, el anciano se fue de espaldas y quedó inmóvil sobre el piso, los insectos de Shino regresaron a las mangas de su dueño.

—La colonia me reporta que el anciano no tiene ni una gota de chakra en el cuerpo… Como si estuviera muerto.

—Pero si se estaba moviendo –Ino no entendía que pasaba— Incluso trató de atacar…

El anciano se levantó como si fuera un títere de hilos, gritó de nuevo y se lanzó contra los chicos; Ino le pateó con fuerza en el vientre para hacerlo retroceder y después le acomodó una barrida para tirarlo al piso. Shino saltó sobre su compañera y encajó un kunai en la cabeza del viejo, este lanzó unos estertores antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil.

—Será mejor que tu llames a Anko-sensei —Dijo Shino a su compañera— Mi radio solo recibe interferencia.

—Anko-sensei, aquí equipo dos de reconocimiento –Ino espero un instante pero no hubo respuesta- Anko-sensei aquí equipo dos… nada, solo recibo estática.

—La situación esta fuera de nuestras manos –Shino se dio cuenta de que su contrincante empezaba a moverse, aún con el kunai clavado en la cabeza- sugiero una retirada inmediata a terreno seguro.

—Shino… —La voz de la chica temblaba.

Aburame giró sobre sus talones y descubrió dos personas mas acercándose a ellos. Una chica de edad indeterminada, con quemaduras tan graves que dejaban parte de sus huesos al descubierto y un hombre con una espada atravesándole la garganta; ambos llevaban cuchillos en sus manos y chillaban como ratas enfurecidas. De improviso dos kunais los atravesaron, estos tenían un hilo de chakra sujeto en su base.

-¡_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu_! (2)

Los hilos de chakra se encendieron en una repentina llamarada envolviendo a sus victimas y carbonizándolas en pocos segundos. Anko apareció justo después de que las flamas se apagaran, sacó otro kunai que llevaba amarrado un sello explosivo y sin más ceremonia se lo arrojó al anciano que estalló en una nube de polvo.

—Unos tipos así me trataron de atacar en la casa del feudal –Anko se limpió las manos en su gabardina— después que traté de comunicarme con ustedes me di cuenta de que la radio no servía.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto y a Hinata –Ino creyó escuchar gritos similares viniendo de unas calles más abajo.

—Mantengamos una formación cerrada –Ordenó Mitarashi— en cuanto los encontremos saldremos de aquí cagando leches.

—**0—**

Naruto y Hinata estaban de pie sobre el techo de una casa. Habían recorrido casi toda la mitad de la aldea encontrando solo casas abandonadas y mucha sangre, el muchacho rubio no ocultaba nerviosismo; Hinata tragó saliva y haciendo acopio de valor se acercó a él y tímidamente le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Na… Naruto-kun?

—Lo lamento –Dijo el chico sin voltearla a ver- Sé que debo de incomodarte con mi actitud, pero no deja de darme escalofríos todo esto ¡Odio a los fantasmas!

—No me incomodas –Dijo ella quitándole la mano del hombro— So… sólo me preocupas, tú eres más activo… no-no me gusta verte así.

Ahí estaba, acababa de decirle que le importaba ¿Lo notaría?

—Dijiste que no había nadie en el pueblo, Hinata-chan.

—Yo… yo usé el byakuugan y no vi señales de vida — ¿Por qué Naruto le estaba preguntando eso?

—Pues yo veo a una señora caminar en esa calle, dattebayo.

La chica giró la cabeza y efectivamente vio a una mujer de mediana edad caminar por la calle arrastrando los pies, algo en su andar parecía extraño. Como un muñeco de cuerda descompuesto. Estaba a punto de invocar su visión cuando Naruto saltó del techo y corrió para interceptar a la mujer.

— ¡Hey, señora! —Gritó el chico mientras se acercaba— ¿Puede decirnos qué rayos pasó aquí?

La mujer se dio la vuelta, su ropa estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre; se le podían apreciar muchas cuchilladas en el pecho y la cara: tenía los labios arrancados y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Al ver a Naruto lanzó un chillido similar a una rata enfurecida y se arrojó sobre el.

—¡_Hakke Rokujuu YonShoo_! (3)

Hinata apareció justo entre la mujer y Naruto, la chica golpeó a su contrincante como si fuera un sacó de arena, hasta que la mando al suelo. Naruto se levantó rápidamente para felicitar a su amiga pero notó que la mujer estaba de pie nuevamente.

— ¡No tiene puntos de chakra! —Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás— Es imposible… debería de estar muerta…

Un kunai con un sello explosivo pasó volando cerca de la cabeza de la chica, se incrustó entre los ojos de la mujer y explotó. El cuerpo cayó al piso convulsionándose, parecía intentar ponerse de pie, pero sin la cabeza no había coordinación en sus movimientos. Hinata vio por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Naruto ya con otro kunai en la mano, el chico al ver que el cuerpo se seguía moviendo pero no lograba levantarse, guardó su cuchillo y agarrando a Hinata de la mano comenzó a alejarse.

—Los fantasmas no los soporto. —Dijo muy serio— Pero he visto suficientes películas de zombis como para saber que son unos torpes, cuando son pocos.

Hinata no dijo nada, la tibieza de la mano de Naruto y esa aura de seguridad que emanaba en ese instante la tenían al borde de un desmayo.

Anko y los otros dos muchachos aparecieron en ese momento.

— ¿Alguna otra leyenda que nos pueda ser útil, Ino-san? –Preguntó Anko levantando una ceja.

—No creo –la chica estaba perpleja— Esto parece una de esas películas de zombis.

—¡Es lo mismo que acabo de decir, dattebayo! –Dijo Naruto señalándola con un dedo- En esa área yo soy el experto. Si les volamos la cabeza ya no podrán atacarnos.

—Y evitar que nos muerdan o nos convertirán en uno de ellos –Agregó Shino- Yo también he visto esas películas.

Hinata se había soltado de la mano de Naruto y escudriñaba el alrededor con su byakuugan. Descubrió una serie de extrañas y delgadas sombras negras saliendo del cuerpo de la mujer, como hilos de chakra, solo que estos no brillaban.

—No-no parece que sean zombis –Su voz sonaba un poco mas firme que antes- Son otra cosa...

Los shinobis miraron a su compañera, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse pesado.

—Pa-parece una técnica o algo así –Hinata seguía con la vista aquellos hilos oscuros- hay unos hilos, parece que así dominan a los cuerpos…

— ¿Puedes descubrir el origen de esos hilos, Hinata-san? –Preguntó Shino, mientras que los insectos que había soltado al entrar a la aldea regresaban a el.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras descubría que la aldea entera estaba cubierta por una extraña telaraña negra, algo que no era chakra; y que sin embargo, parecía funcionar igual.

—E-está por todos lados… todo el lugar

De entre el silencio reinante, comenzaron a escuchar que algo iba en dirección a ellos, era el pesado arrastrar de pies de una persona, como una liga tallando un pedazo de madera. Los cinco shinobis estaban tensos y listos para saltar al primer momento. Hinata vio que los hilos oscuros se movían, regresando a un punto de origen común. A través de las calles y casa la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga vio una sombra caminar hacia ellos, era la misma que había visto en el valle de los huesos, estaba erguida y de sus manos surgía aquella maraña negra que se extendía sobre ellos.

—Lo que atacó a la chica… está aquí… parece que también tiene que ver con lo que pasó en este lugar.

—Entonces que venga –Naruto sonreía ansioso- Ya nos dio bastantes sustos y es hora de que pague por lo que hizo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? –Preguntó Anko mientras comenzaba a hacer que su equipo tomara una pose defensiva.

—No estoy segura –Dijo Hinata— Se detuvo… parece que nos esta viendo pero no estoy… —La chica lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa- ¡Desapareció!

Los insectos de Shino zumbaron y esa fue la única advertencia que tuvieron antes de que algo cayera justo entre ellos y golpeara a Naruto en la espalda lanzándolo contra la pared de una casa; Ino recibió una patada en las costillas y rodó por el suelo; Anko reaccionó más rápido pero solo alcanzó a cubrir un puñetazo que amenazaba con volarle la cabeza, ella dio varios rebotes en el suelo antes de quedar contra la puerta de otra casa, Shino logró alejarse lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe que iba destinado a él, Hinata desactivó su byakuugan y pudo ver al atacante, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda…

Era un esqueleto, o una momia, con la carne acartonada pegada al hueso, los dedos tan delgados que asemejaban garras, la cara congelada en un rictus de crueldad, las cuencas vacías de sus ojos parecían mirarles, tenía los restos de un protector frontal en su frente, tan oxidado que no se podía distinguir a que aldea perteneció, sobre su cráneo se distinguían algunos mechones de pelo gris, dispersos aquí y allá. Pero lo más inquietante era su estómago, un vientre hinchado que pulsaba como si tuviera vida propia. La criatura lanzó una especie de risa, sonaba como hielo quebrándose.

Naruto se recuperó primero y con el kunai en la mano atacó, el monstruo no se movió hasta el último instante para bloquear el ataque y después empujar al muchacho con una fuerza que no concordaba con su frágil apariencia. Anko arrojó una andanada de shurikens mientras corría, buscando una mejor posición para atacar, la criatura esquivó los primeros y después sujetó uno con sus dedos y se lo arrojó a Ino que apenas se estaba levantando, la chica vio venir el arma y la alcanzó a esquivar mientras sacaba su propia provisión de kunais y se los arrojaba. Naruto saltó y creo una docena de _kage bunshin_ que se abalanzaron sobre el monstruo. Éste giró para tenerlos de frente y rápidamente hizo una serie de sellos.

—¡ _Katon: gran bola de fuego_! —Su voz sonaba extraña, como si saliera de dentro de un ataúd

Una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca de aquella criatura, convirtiendo de inmediato en nubes de humo a los kage bunshin de Naruto; Shino aprovechó el momento y lanzó una horda de insectos contra él enemigo, las pequeñas criaturas revolotearon sobre el, pero parecían no verlo. Él monstruo rió ante la nube de insectos y después se arrojó con una velocidad pasmosa contra el joven Aburame. Solo para encontrarse con una decidida Hinata que lo interceptó golpeándolo con fuerza en el abultado vientre.

—¡_Juunken_! –Exclamó la chica dándole un golpe cargado de chakra. (4)

El monstruo rebotó varios metros en el suelo, Hinata dio un traspié y cayó en brazos de Shino.

—Débil… -Dijo ella mientras se apagaba su voz— No… Tengo fuerzas…

— ¡No lo toquen! –Grito Shino- Absorbe el chakra…

El monstruo se quedó quieto, rodeado por los shinobis de la hoja, de improviso no parecía muy interesado en atacarlos.

—_Pequeños shinobis de la hoja…_ -La criatura mantenía la boca abierta, su voz parecía venir desde el interior, como si otra persona estuviera atrapada dentro— _Ninguno de ustedes vivirá, mejor abrasen su destino y dejen de luchar._

Naruto respiró. Esas eran las palabras que esperaba oír de un enemigo normal, quizá su apariencia no era normal, pero sus palabras si.

—¡Prepárate a morir pedazo de mierda! –Gritó mientras se lanzaba contra el- ¡_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!

De improviso, toda el área estaba rodeada por duplicados de Naruto, saltando de los techos de las casas, de los callejones, todos lanzando un grito de guerra que ensordeció la noche. La criatura movió su cabeza en una especie de gesto de fastidio y de repente se convirtió en una mancha oscura que aparecía aquí y allá, los clones del chico rubio comenzaron a desaparecer casi tan rápidamente como llegaron, sólo para ser sustituidos por otra docena más.

Los Shinobis se habían retirado para hacer espacio a los clones que atacaban a la criatura. Anko miraba preocupada al muchacho de la chamarra naranja; permanecía concentrado haciendo el sello del carnero, sudaba profusamente y a cada instante se veía más y más pálido.

—Nu-nunca me había costado tanto hacer el _kage bunshin_. –Dijo el muchacho con voz débil— cada replica me quita mas energía que la anterior.

—Es la criatura –Dijo Shino, sosteniendo aún a Hinata- Absorbe el chakra de cada replica.

—A este paso jamás llegaremos a ningún lado –Anko hizo un corte en su dedo pulgar y realizo los sellos para una invocación- ¡_ Kuchiyose no jutsu: Naga!_

Hubo una explosión de humo y una enorme cobra salió de esta. La criatura apenas si alcanzó a esquivar al reptil antes de que lo pescara con sus fauces. Los clones de Naruto desaparecieron en ese instante.

— ¿_Crees de verdad, que vas a vencerme_? –La grotesca criatura permaneció viendo con sorna a su bífido rival.

—_Ya lo hice_ –Le respondió la serpiente mientras parecía sonreír— _Sólo tenían que ganar tiempo _–El reptil desapareció en una nube de humo.

Por supuesto ya no había rastro de los cinco shinobis por ningún lado.

Anko escuchó el grito de frustración de la criatura, incluso a esa distancia. Naga les había dado el espacio suficiente para salir corriendo, a pesar de que Hinata aún estaba inconciente y Naruto se veía demasiado fatigado.

—No podemos regresar al valle de los huesos –Dijo Anko mientras saltaba de una rama a otra- sin duda tratará de interceptarnos por ese lado.

— ¿Creé que nos va a seguir, Anko-sensei? –preguntó Ino.

—Tu escuchaste a "eso" gritar. No creo que se vaya a dar por vencido.

—Debemos crear una táctica de defensa –Sugirió Shino— Y averiguar que clase de monstruo es al que nos enfrentamos.

Ino lanzo una mirada apreciativa a Naruto. El chico estaba bastante pálido y parecía costarle trabajo seguir a los demás.

—Necesitamos buscar un lugar para detenernos.

—No necesito detenerme —Dijo Naruto con cierto enfado— a menos que sea para moler a patadas a la momia esa.

—Lo-lo decía por Hinata-chan.

—Ino tiene razón –Dijo Anko sin apartar la vista de su camino- Iremos a los acantilados del este, conozco algunas cavernas donde podemos ocultarnos.

Los muchachos asintieron y redoblaron esfuerzos para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Glosario:**

_**(1)Kuchiyose no jutsu:**_ La técnica de Invocación. Madori y Naga son serpientes que inventé para esta ocasión.

_**(2) Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu**__: _Técnica de la línea de fuego. Con este Katon se usa un hilo de chakra para crear una línea incendiaria (Anko y Sasuke ya la han usado anteriormente)

_**(3) Hakke Rokujuu YonShoo:**_Técnica de adivinación sesenta y cuatro golpes. El ataque personal del clan Hyuuga.

_**(4) Juunken:**_Puño suave. Con este ataque los Hyuuga pueden cerrar los puntos tenketsu de su contrincante.

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Es interesante ver como el creador original de esta idea tiene una similitud con mi estilo original. Pues bien segundo capítulo en línea y las cosas se ponen intensas, la criatura es bizarra y sin duda poderosa pero aun hay mas y estén atentos al siguiente capítulo que además traerá a dos personajes inesperados_


	3. Donde las almas coinciden

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este es solo un fic sin ánimos de lucro. Ah y este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Kusubana que le encanta el equipo que aparece en la primera parte de la historia._

**Capítulo 3.**

"**Donde las almas coinciden"**

Dos figuras solitarias atravesaban el valle de los huesos. La luna llena iluminaba la zona con una particular y tenue luz azul que le daba una apariencia de aguas tranquilas. Una de las figuras se detuvo y estiró los brazos, como si tratara de alcanzar el enorme disco blanco en el cielo, la otra volteó a ver a su acompañante y espero.

—Este viaje es una mierda —Dijo la primera persona— Deberíamos estar cazando al niño-kyuubi ¿No te parece Itachi?

Itachi Uchiha lanzó una mirada de fastidio a su acompañante, de verdad estaba empezando a cansarse de ese comportamiento.

—Es la tercera vez que repites lo mismo, Kisame –Itachi se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando— Kakuzu y Hidan ya deben de haber capturado al "gato fantasma" Si ese es el caso, hay que ir al punto de encuentro para sellarlo.

—Solo digo que sería bueno comer algo antes.

—Solo digo que te calles… Me estas sacando de mis casillas.

Kisame Hoshigaki decidió callar. Podía ser un bravucón, un asesino, un ninja despiadado, pero no era un estúpido. Había un límite para presionar a Itachi. Y no deseaba saber que pasaría si se salía de aquella "línea segura"

Siguieron caminando un rato más en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios y oscuros pensamientos. Quizá la razón por la cual se llevaban tan relativamente bien es que habían aprendido a respetar los límites del otro.

—Nos están siguiendo…

Kisame asintió en silencio. Las palabras de Itachi fueron apenas un susurro. Pero él las había escuchado perfectamente. Además también se había dado cuenta de un movimiento sospechoso entre los matorrales.

—Pero es extraño… –Le respondió en el mismo tono— El pasto es demasiado bajo ¿Qué técnica estará usando?

No hubo respuesta; los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y arrojaron una docena de cuchillos kunai y sellos explosivos en la zona. Las detonaciones agitaron la quietud de la noche.

Los dos ninjas de capa negra miraron el cráter que habían hecho.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil –Kisame casi se sentía decepcionado.

Itachi reaccionó primero, giró y saltando hacía atrás hizo una serie rápida de sellos. Kisame desenfundó su espada Samehada y gruño amenazador.

— ¡_Katon: esferas de fuego_!

De la boca de Itachi surgieron una serie de bolas de fuego que arrasaron una zona cercana al ataque inicial. De ahí saltó una sombra, algo parecido a un ser humano, solo que demasiado delgado para ser real. La criatura parecía un esqueleto con una piel acartonada pegada a los huesos.

—Es una estúpida marioneta —Gruño Kisame relajándose solo un poco— Y la más fea que haya visto, en verdad.

— _¿Es lo que piensas de mí, pequeño ninja?_

Hoshigaki se puso tenso. La voz de aquella marioneta era profunda e irreal, como si saliera del interior de un ataúd.

—_Devoraré sus cuerpos, devorare sus almas…_

—Esta cosa me está poniendo los pelos de punta.

Itachi se mantenía detrás de Kisame, mirando con intensidad a su oponente.

—No es una marioneta –Dijo finalmente– Y no es un truco.

La criatura desapareció en un parpadeo, sólo para aparecer entre ellos y golpearlos con fuerza. Kisame dio varios rebotes en él suelo antes de recuperar la vertical y correr en dirección al monstruo con la espada lista para atacar.

Itachi aterrizó con fuerza en el piso, pero se recupero de inmediato. Se dio cuenta de algo. Aquella criatura no tenía ojos, no podía usar el mangekyo. Y también notó la extraña ausencia de chakra en él.

—Va a ser un poco complicado…

Kisame dio un golpe con su espada. La criatura no hizo nada para esquivar el ataque, pero el arma de Hoshigaki no le hizo daño, la extraña hoja se estremeció como si hubiera golpeado contra un muro de metal. La criatura tomó a Samehada con facilidad y la arrojó con todo y portador, bastante lejos de él. Itachi surgió como un rayo tras el monstruo y le encajó uno de sus kunais en la espalda, cayo al piso y dio una barrida con el pie para derribarlo, antes de que la criatura tocara el suelo la pateó con fuerza en el pecho y la lanzó en dirección de Kisame que ya iba haciendo una secuencia de sellos

– ¡_Suiton: Cañón de agua_!

De sus manos surgió una esfera de agua que salió disparada con la fuerza de una bala de cañón. El impacto pareció desintegrar al ser. Kisame miró con desconfianza a su alrededor, esperando que la criatura saliera de nuevo. Itachi permanecía de pie, con las manos a los lados, como si nada tuviera importancia.

— ¿Qué cien mil demonios fue eso? –Kisame estaba respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera estado peleando por mucho rato— Maldita sea, Samehada me está absorbiendo chakra a mí, esa cosa le resto poder…

—Exactamente eso… un demonio —Itachi miraba la punta de sus pies, hablaba con aire distraído— Un demonio que se me hace… familiar.

—Menuda clase de conocidos que te cargas

De pronto la criatura surgió a la espalda de Itachi. El se dio la vuelta y quedaron cara a cara, El mayor de los Uchiha activó su sharingan de forma inconciente, el monstruo pareció sonreír.

—_Oni no kage… cuanto tiempo…_—Dicho esto desapareció de la misma manera.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Kisame ladeó la cabeza. Si no fuera por que conocía a su compañero, diría que Itachi Uchiha estaba… asustado.

— ¿Te llamó "La sombra del demonio"? –Dio unos pasos hacia él— ¿Acaso te conoce?

Itachi no respondió, miro un punto más allá de donde había desaparecido aquella criatura y después a su compañero.

—Tengo que irme —Dijo finalmente- Nos veremos en tres días en la posada del sur.

— ¿Tres días, posada del sur? —Kisame respingó— ¿¡De que mierdas hablas? Tenemos que ir ahora al punto de encuentro ¡AHORA!

Hubo un duelo de miradas, ambas partes se mantuvieron firmes, hasta que Kisame resopló con fastidio y se dio la vuelta.

—Haz lo que se antoje. Yo iré a la posada del sur para comer algo y descansar…

Itachi permaneció en silencio viendo alejarse a su compañero de equipo, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

—**0—**

Los acantilados del este formaban una frontera natural entre el país del fuego y de la tierra. Cubiertos de una espesa y eterna niebla, siempre rondaban extrañas y siniestras historias acerca de lo que podía habitar ahí.

Anko Mitarashi llevaba a su grupo de ninjas por un delgado e inseguro camino que descendía hasta el fondo mismo del abismo.

—Manténganse pegados a la pared —Les dijo— Los bordes son muy engañosos ¿Cómo vas Naruto?

En algún momento de la huida, Naruto había cambiado lugares con Shino y él cargaba a Hinata, que permanecía inconsciente.

—Tengo mejores días, dattebayo —Contestó mientras acomodaba a la chica sobre su espalda— ¿Exactamente a donde vamos?

La jounin no contestó. Siguió avanzando en silencio y los demás la imitaron. Ino parecía pálida y se sujetaba un costado, pero no decía nada al respecto. Finalmente llegaron a una cueva, más bien a un hoyanco en la pared. Anko tanteo las paredes cercanas y finalmente limpio una parte, descubriendo un extraño grabado escrito en la pared.

—Es un sello de ocultamiento –Les explicó— Nadie sabe de este refugio.

– ¿Y como es que usted lo conoce, Anko-sensei? –Preguntó Shino escuetamente.

La mujer se quedó callada. Hizo una serie rápida de sellos y después puso su mano en el escrito y la pared desapareció mostrando una puerta metálica.

–Es uno de los escondites que usaba Orochimaru-sensei...

El equipo guardó silencio al escuchar el nombre de uno de los enemigos más terribles de Konoha.

—Tiene muchos años que ya no lo usa —Anko parecía ansiosa de zanjar el tema— Y está protegido. Créanme.

—Por mí está bien —Naruto se acercó a la puerta— Mientras podamos ayudar a Hinata-chan, cualquier sitio es bueno.

Los otros dos muchachos se miraron entre sí y asintieron; Anko abrió la puerta y un mecanismo se activo iluminando todo el lugar.

Era una sala muy amplia con varios estantes de libros a su alrededor, en el centro descansaba una mesa de operaciones y una caja con varias probetas y tubos de ensayo en su interior. También había algunos sillones y una alacena con lo que parecían ser enlatados y alimentos en conserva.

—Pon a Hinata en la mesa —Dijo Anko mientras iba en dirección a uno de los estantes— Voy a ver si quedaron algo de medicinas; Ino-san por favor revisa si está bien.

—Ino-san va a necesitar medicamentos también.

Shino había tomado a la muchacha rubia por los hombros y con cuidado la ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón; ella lanzó un callado gemido de dolor.

—El ataque de la criatura debe de haberle fracturado una o dos costillas. Me sorprende que no nos haya reportado su estado físico.

—Teníamos demasiados problemas como para preocuparnos por unas costillitas —Dijo Ino tratando de minimizar la gravedad de sus heridas, pero estaba pálida y sudaba por el esfuerzo de no desmayarse— No se ve bien que el miembro medico del equipo no pueda con sus propias heridas.

Anko resopló fastidiada por el inconveniente.

—Como sea. Shino ve al estante de ese lado y revisa si hay vendas, recuerdo que siempre dejábamos un equipo de emergencia, Naruto, ayúdame a mover estas cajas.

Naruto y Shino obedecieron, por un rato solo se escuchó el sonido de objetos moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

—Usted y Orochimaru eran muy unidos... –Dijo Naruto con aire distraído.

— ¿Y exactamente qué quieres decir con eso? –Anko no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

—Usted no es una mala persona —El muchacho rubio no notó la reacción de la mujer— Fue su maestro, aprendió un montón de cosas con él... Pero eligió hacer lo correcto en vez de seguirlo... Quizá no fue tan mal maestro.

El rubor permaneció en las mejillas de la jounin mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—No fue mal maestro, no sé en que momento cambió... pero él... —Se detuvo al encontrar un frasco con varias píldoras de color marrón, ante la aterrada mirada de Naruto abrió el frasco y se tragó una píldora.

— ¡Esas cosas podían tener veneno, dattebayo!

—Tranquilo "Pelo de erizo" —Anko le sacó la lengua— Son píldoras de soldado. Aceleran la recuperación de chakra, yo recordaba que había aprovisionado este lugar.

Le ofreció el frasco. Naruto miró con desconfianza el contenido y tomó una, la sujetó entre sus dedos como si fuera una serpiente venenosa y después cerrando los ojos se la tragó de golpe.

Shino había encontrado un botiquín con vendas y algunos preparados para las heridas, después de asegurarse de que aun servían los llevó hasta donde estaba Ino. Mientras Naruto llevaba las píldoras a la mesa donde descansaba Hinata.

—Hay que colocar un poco de esta solución en la zona afectada —Dijo el chico Aburame mientras destapaba un frasco— La medicina acelerará el proceso de curación de los huesos.

—Gracias Shino... —Le contestó un poco apenada su compañera de equipo— No he resultado muy útil en esta misión ¿Verdad?

—Tomando en cuenta lo inesperado de los eventos, yo diría que tu desempeño ha sido bastante favorable Ino-san

Ino sonrió tímidamente mientras el chico le levantaba un poco la blusa y comenzaba a aplicar la medicina en la zona donde la habían golpeado. Naruto, mientras, había molido las pastillas del soldado y trataba de darse las a Hinata con un poco de agua. La chica bebió un poco y suspiró entre sueños; parecía que se iba a recuperar.

—No podemos hacer mucho por ahora —Anko se dejó caer en otro sillón— descansemos y haremos un plan en la mañana.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Shino dejó a la chica Yamanaka y se puso a curiosear los libros de los estantes.

—Curiosa colección de ejemplares —Dijo viendo los títulos en los lomos— ¿Le molesta si doy un vistazo, Anko-sensei?

—Ni que fueran míos —Le contestó la mujer alzándose de hombros

—0—

Itachi Uchiha permanecía de pie ante las puertas de aquel poblado, lo que hubiera pasado por ahí fue devastador.

—Nadie sobrevivió —Dijo, pensando en voz alta— Esto fue más allá de un simple ataque.

Entró con cautela al lugar. Viendo a su alrededor, mientras empezaba a recordar.

_Aldea de Konoha trece años atrás…_

_El tercer Hokage estaba sentado mientras miraba con preocupación el pedimento de ayuda que había llegado a su escritorio. Un grupo de cuatro ANBU permanecían a la espera de sus órdenes._

–_Esto se puede considerar una misión clase S –Dijo finalmente- Pero personalmente siento que está mas allá de lo que se pudiera encargar a cualquier persona…_

_Ninguno de los cuatro habló. Eran ANBU su única misión era cumplir las ordenes del Hokage._

—_Shirukano es un pequeño pueblo cercano al llamado "valle de los huesos" Su líder es un viejo amigo y aliado de Konoha… Desde hace dos días están bajo el ataque de un grupo de ninjas que se catalogan en el libro bingo como… Nivel "S" _

_Solo un leve estremecimiento delató la sorpresa entre los ninjas enmascarados._

—_El único miembro reconocido hasta el momento es un jounin renegado de nombre Yotamaru Fuuji, según parece se ha convertido a una extraña religión…_

— _¿Y eso es relevante en nuestra misión?_

_El ANBU que habló tenía puesta una mascara blanca con líneas rojas que recordaban la apariencia de un demonio. _

—_Es una buena pregunta —El Hokage parecía complacido— Aparentemente los seguidores de esta religión pueden alcanzar la inmortalidad mediante ciertos ritos._

— _¿Inmortalidad? —El ANBU con máscara de ave se mostró escéptico— Parece una locura._

—_Locura o no estén preparados para cualquier cosa —les entregó un pergamino— Oni no kage estará a cargo de la misión. Tengan cuidado…_

Los recuerdos fueron como un aire frío colándose entre los pliegues de su capa. Itachi se dio cuenta de que el pueblo en el que estaba era Shirukano.

Vio un kunai clavado en una pared. Reconoció la manufactura de Konoha en él; lo arrancó y después de pensar u momento tomó rumbo a los acantilados del este.

—**0—**

Naruto se había quedado dormido cerca de la camilla donde descansaba Hinata. Tenía un sueño extraño: Estaba montado sobre el kyuubi, el animal corría entre arbustos y árboles secos de lo que parecía un bosque muerto. Tras ellos se cernía una oscuridad, era como un manto negro que se extendía por el horizonte y cubría todo, convirtiendo el cielo y la tierra en uno sola cosa. El kyuubi parecía fatigado, cada vez corría más lento.

—_Viene de los bajo infiernos _—Dijo mientras se detenía totalmente— _Si me toca moriré… y tu conmigo._

Naruto no supo que contestar. Siempre había visto con odio a su prisionero, como un monstruo que jamás debería de salir. Pero en ese momento se veía desvalido.

—Lo detendremos —Dijo Naruto mostrándose más seguro de lo que estaba en realidad— De alguna manera lo detendremos.

—_Tan solo usa el viento…_

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo había dormido. Ino terminaba de apretarse los vendajes en su costado, Shino hojeaba un libro y Anko estaba hundida en su asiento, muy pensativa; apenas habían pasado un par de minutos.

–—Na-Naruto-kun…

Hinata susurró su nombre mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Todos voltearon a verla y suspiraron aliviados al notar que la chica ya estaba bien; Naruto pasó la mano sobre su frente y ella se quedó de piedra.

—Menudo susto que nos diste Hinata-chan.

La chica estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo cuando Shino les llamó la atención. Llevó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo puso frente a la sensei. Ino, Naruto y Hinata se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

— ¡Esa es la cosa que nos atacó, dattebayo! —Exclamó Naruto señalando el dibujo que mostraba el libro.

—Creo que me voy a enfermar... —Ino se puso pálida al ver la ilustración.

Las dos páginas del libro mostraban una pintura muy antigua, donde un grupo de esos monstruos salían de un río de sangre, algunos estaban encima de un anciano que parecía gritar en agonía mientras era devorado lentamente; un niño corría perseguido por otro grupo de esos monstruos. Al fondo se apreciaba una aldea en llamas y gente agonizante a su alrededor.

–Definitivamente se trata de la misma criatura –Dijo Anko estudiando el dibujo- ¿Hay alguna referencia de esas cosas en el libro?

Shino acercó el libro a su cara y dio vuelta a la hoja.

—Las criaturas llamadas "gaki" o "petra" son los espíritus de personas que en vida fueron avarientas y envidiosas, castigados por toda la eternidad a sufrir hambre sin poder saciarla jamás —Leyó Shino con voz firme— Condenados a vagar en los bajos infiernos, son consideradas criaturas inferiores, mas dignas de lastima que de temor.

—Pues la cosa que nos atacó no me despertó ningún sentimiento de lastima, dattebayo —Naruto se estremeció al recordar las palabras del kyuubi en sus sueños

—Existe otro dato —Shino busco con el dedo el párrafo que había leído anteriormente— Se dice que ciertos espíritus logran romper sus ataduras en los bajos infiernos y regresar al mundo de los vivos para cobrar venganza o saldar una deuda.

— ¿Ese libro dice como podemos detenerlo?

Los ojos del muchacho recorrieron rápidamente las páginas.

—No hay ninguna referencia a eso, Anko-sensei. Parece que solo se refieren al "gaki" como una leyenda.

—Pues hay una leyenda que trató de matarnos —Anko se levantó de su sillón- Comiencen a buscar en los libros una referencia más sobre esos "gakis" Debe de haber alguna forma de detenerlos.

El grupo asintió y se diseminó por la habitación, sacando libros de su estante y revisándolos uno a uno. Naruto los miraba muy por encima, tan sólo buscando la palabra "gaki" escrita en algún lugar. Hinata, ya recuperada usaba el byakuugan para ver más a detalle los libros. Podía hojear tomos enteros con una sola mirada. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Afuera, rondando por la entrada, se podía apreciar una sombra negra, parecía detenerse y tantear las paredes, como buscando algo.

—Sensei... —Dijo la chica en un susurró— Nos está buscando.

— ¿Está aquí? —Anko bajó rápidamente su tono de voz mientras todos en la habitación se tensaban.

—Como a doscientos metros de la puerta oculta —Hinata seguía los movimientos de la criatura— Parece que está buscando el sello de ocultamiento.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Dijo Ino

—Por desgracia esto no tiene puerta trasera —Anko empezó a trazar un plan mentalmente.

— ¡Ha desaparecido! —Exclamó Hinata

Hubo un instante de silencio y después comenzaron a escuchar una risa siniestra que parecía retumbar entre las paredes del lugar.

–_Pequeños ninjas de la hoja... Atrapados como ratas en un barril, que pena, que pena me dan._

–Esta rata te va a patear el trasero –Gruño Naruto- Muéstrate y pelea como un hombre.

Las luces artificiales de la habitación comenzaron a fallar. El monstruo apareció parado sobre uno de los sillones y rodeado de tantos clones de Naruto que apenas había espacio para maniobrar.

— _¿Qué significa esto?_ —La criatura parecía casi divertida— _¿otro intento de distraerme?_

Uno de los clones sonrió mientras mostraba que en su pecho llevaba un sello explosivo, todos hicieron lo mismo y saltaron sobre él. La criatura estaba luchando por liberarse cuando noto que cinco de esos clones estaban saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, lo habían engañado de nuevo; furioso comenzó a golpear a todos los que se arremolinaban a su alrededor antes de que alguno lograra activar el sello explosivo que llevaba en su pecho.

Pero fue inútil. Uno de ellos logró su objetivo y el lugar se convirtió en una pequeña y brillante versión del infierno.

La puerta oculta estalló y vomitó una llamarada de fuego con cinco ninjas que trataban de protegerse del intenso calor. Todo sucedió en un par de segundos: Naruto y Hinata se separaron del grupo cuando un resplandor estalló frente a ellos. La chica trato de cubrir al muchacho y las llamas le golpearon en la cara. Naruto la trató de cubrir con su cuerpo y perdió el impulso, estrellándose contra una roca y perdiendo el conocimiento. Ambos se precipitaron al vacío…

—**0—**

Dolor. Esa fue la primera sensación que percibió Naruto entre las brumas del sueño. En términos generales eso eran buenas noticias; significaba que estaba vivo. Haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio que había una fogata a su lado y estaban en alguna zona alta ¿No estaban cayendo unos instantes atrás? Se incorporó sintiendo que su cuerpo protestaba. A su lado vio una Hinata sentada en el piso; tenía los ojos vendados.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

—Naruto-kun… —La voz de la chica sonaba más débil de lo normal— Me… me alegra oírte. Creí que no ibas a despertar…

— ¿Qué te pasó? —El muchacho sintió un hueco en el estomago.

—Fue una quemadura leve… Estaré bien en un par de horas…

El chico se acercó y con cuidado pasó la mano por el rostro de ella. Hinata hipó nerviosa al sentir la mano de Naruto en su mejilla.

—Deja de preocuparte. Tu novia estará bien.

Aquella voz fue como un dedo helado que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Solo la había escuchado un par de veces pero nunca podría olvidarla. Lentamente volteó mientras sacaba un kunai de la funda oculta en su manga. A un par de metros, sentado en una roca, estaba una figura vestida con una capa negra con una nube roja pintada.

— ¡Itachi Uchiha! —Gritó Naruto mientras cargaba contra él.

Itachi apenas movió la cabeza para evitar el primer golpe. Después se levantó en un parpadeo y bloqueo varios intentos más por parte del muchacho que trataba de asestarle un golpe definitivo.

—No seas estúpido, niño-kyuubi —Itachi le sujetó por la muñeca en un gesto firme— de haber querido matarte lo hubiera hecho cuando estabas inconciente. Incluso curé a tu novia…

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron dudar. Itachi aflojó su agarre y no hizo ningún intento por contraatacar.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

—Porque ustedes me ayudaran a mí —El sombrío Uchiha se alejó un poco de Naruto— Tenemos un enemigo en común. La criatura que destruyó el pueblo de Shirukano.

— ¿Por qué es tu enemigo? —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y resopló enfadado— Es un maldito asesino y esta loco, igual que tú. Dattebayo

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y asustada se preguntó si Naruto estaba percibiendo aquellas oleadas de "intento asesino" que provenían de Itachi Uchiha.

—Creo saber quién es y que está tramando —El Akatsuki mostraba una apariencia tranquila— Tienes dos opciones "niño-kyuubi" Me sigues y destruimos a esa cosa, o te asesino aquí y ahora y ese monstruo matará a todos tus amigos.

— ¿Y cómo sabré que no nos matarás después de destruir a esa cosa?

—No lo sabrás —Le respondió escuetamente— Ahora descansa. Esa explosión lo habrá debilitado lo suficiente para darnos un respiro. Hay que estar listos para viajar.

— ¿A… a donde piensas llevarnos? —Hinata finalmente tuvo el valor para hablar.

—Al lugar donde empezó todo —Respondió Itachi mientras se volvía a sentar en la roca— Ahora cállense y descansen. Necesito que estén recuperados antes del amanecer.

**CONTINUARA… **

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y con esto se termina la parte que Ciudadano Kane dejó terminada, a partir de este momento trabajo con los demás apuntes y cosas que dejo sueltas, sorprendentemente el fic no va a ser tan largo como pensé en un momento sin embargo se pone bastante intenso._

_Pairing no habrá, eso es un hecho no dejo nada al respecto y considerando el tipo de historia que es considero que es lo correcto, aunque claro el Naru/Hina que se maneja aquí se puede considerar como un pairing pero en si es Naruto protegiendo a un compañero de equipo y Hinata, pues siendo Hinata creo yo _

_Próximo capítulo: _**La fuerza del viento.**


	4. El poder del viento

**Capítulo 4**

"**El poder del viento"**

Itachi dio un último vistazo al vendaje en la cara de Hinata y se levantó lentamente, satisfecho con su trabajo.

—El byakuugan y el sharingan comparten algunas debilidades, muy posiblemente esta medicina sirva para acelerar tu curación.

Hinata asintió sin decir nada. Podía sentir un extraño frescor en la cara, aunque también podía percibir el enfado y aprensión de Naruto, parado a su lado.

—Hinata-chan no va a poder hacer un viaje en este estado. Necesita un medico…

—No. —Itachi fue contundente— Estará bien en unas horas, tenemos que empezar a caminar.

Naruto dio dos pasos adelante, decidido a golpear al Akatsuki.

De repente se vio sujetado en un agarre férreo, Itachi lo tenía por el cuello, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo y mirándolo fijamente.

—En serio, de todas las estupideces que puedes hacer esta sería la peor de todas. —Lo soltó y el chico cayó de sentón en el suelo— Empiecen a caminar, tenemos que rodear los acantilados para llegar al desierto.

Naruto tosió y se levantó con enfado, consciente de que si el ninja de la capa negra hubiera querido lo habría matado en ese momento, una oleada de frustración lo invadió, necesitaba hacer algo… Sólo que no podía. Dio una mirada a Hinata que estaba sentada aun en la roca, con los ojos vendados, si él fallaba ella sufriría las consecuencias, no iba a permitir que alguien sufriera por su causa, aun si eso significaba ir en contra de sus instintos más básicos.

—Te ayudaré. —Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, tenía los brazos a los costados con los puños apretados— Tienes mi palabra.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada de profundo desinterés, pero asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. El chico rubio suspiró y tomó a Hinata de la mano para ayudarla a caminar.

—Seré tus ojos por un rato Hinata-chan.

La chica no respondió, perdida en su propio y fugaz momento de felicidad perfecta.

—**0—**

Caminaron durante varias horas a través de una brecha boscosa cerca de los acantilados. Era un trió particularmente silencioso. Naruto quien solía animar las cosas en un viaje permanecía hosco y atento a la menor oportunidad de saltar al combate, había prometido ayudar, pero se trataba de un criminal, de un asesino y eso no lo dejaba en paz.

Hinata lo sabía, no necesitaba el byakuugan para darse cuenta de la terrible exaltación de su compañero de equipo y también era consciente de que el hombre al que seguían era uno de los criminales más peligrosos en todo el reino del fuego. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraer la atención del muchacho rubio, algo que cambiara el intenso enfoque que tenía en ese momento, la idea surgió como una descabellada inspiración, iba a necesitar de todo el valor que pudiera. Apretó la mano del chico mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza.

—Itachi-sama…

La voz salió con una sorprendente claridad y firmeza tomando a Naruto por sorpresa y a Itachi quien apenas logró dominar un tropiece.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe sobre el gaki?

Itachi esta vez se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para observar a la chica y a su rubio y desconcertado compañero.

—Tengo mis dudas acerca de que sea un gaki… —Dudó un instante, le era difícil ver a otra persona que le hablara sin miedo, después de Kisame— Pero, es muy similar a uno, Hyuuga-san

—Mi… Mi nombre es Hinata, soy la hija mayor de Hyuuga Hiashi.

—Ya… Ya veo. —Itachi estaba escrutándola detenidamente— Pero creo que ese asunto no les concierne a ustedes…

—Si vamos a ayudarle… —Hinata estaba aterrada por el desenfado con el que hablaba en ese momento— Sería, sería… Es apropiado que sepamos un poco más ¿No cree?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido por el nervio de Hinata al dirigirse así a Itachi. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que Itachi les hizo una seña para que se sentaran bajo un árbol al lado del camino. Él se acercó a Hinata para revisarle las curaciones, esta vez Naruto se hizo a un lado sin mostrar ninguna otra intención.

—Hace varios años. —Dijo Itachi— Comandé a un grupo de ANBU para detener a un criminal que aterrorizaba esta zona.

— ¿Un grupo para detener un criminal? —La pregunta salió de la boca de Naruto incluso antes de que pensará en eso.

Itachi asintió lentamente, sin querer los recuerdos volvían a él, con mucha claridad.

—**0—**

—_Un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo._

_La queja fue un susurro entre los árboles Tres ANBU levantaron la cabeza para ver al causante de romper el silencio. _

_Itachi hizo una seña de silencio imperativa y esta fue obedecida. El hecho de tener solo catorce años no le restaba autoridad, de hecho el saber que alguien tan pequeño podía trabajar a la altura de ellos era bastante intimidante._

_Centró su atención en el camino y en la caravana que iba camino al pueblo, la mercancía transportada no era relevante. Según los informes recibidos aquellos criminales no buscaban los bienes, sus ataques iban directo a los civiles que se atrevían a viajar por aquellos senderos._

_Un movimiento leve a su lado. El ninja con una máscara de gato hizo una seña que rápidamente fue traducida: "ocho figuras escondidas treinta metros adelante"_

_El sharingan se activó en los ojos del joven Uchiha de inmediato, gracias a eso pudo ver la firma de chakra de siete personas y una octava que estaba más allá de lo que había visto antes. Se concentró aun más y vio delgados y casi invisibles hilos de chakra desperdigados por el caminó frente a la caravana, como la insidiosa telaraña de un predador. Llamó la atención de su equipo y dio las órdenes en el silencioso código de manos que usaban, todos obedecieron en silencio desapareciendo de inmediato._

_El camino explotó a unos metros delante de los viajeros, los caballos relincharon aterrados y la gente se apresto a sacar sus espadas y cuchillos, frente a ellos, entre la nube de polvo estaban cuatro ninjas con las caras cubiertas con máscaras de animales._

—_Regresen de inmediato, hay una trampa más adelante. —Dijo uno de ellos._

_La sorpresa y el ruido hicieron que la gente girara en redondo y saliera corriendo, arrastrando virtualmente a los caballos y carretas. Los anbu permanecieron parados ahí observando como la caravana regresaba por donde habían llegado._

_El movimiento a sus espaldas fue sutil, pero evidente. La telaraña de chakra se desvaneció y los criminales salieron de su escondite._

—_Para ser ANBU son demasiado ruidosos. —Dijo uno de ellos mientras el resto se paraba a mitad del camino._

_Itachi dio un paso adelante._

—_Tú eres Yotamaro Fuuji. Ninja renegado nivel jounin._

_Los criminales lanzaron una mirada de enfado y desconfianza ante la imagen del pequeño que estaba ante ellos. Incluso con el traje y la máscara se podía ver que era apenas un niño ¿Qué clase de infante podía estar ahí con el uniforme de los misteriosos y terribles ANBU de Konoha?_

—_Soy él. —Dijo entonces el ninja caminando hacia los Anbu— Pero te has equivocado, no soy un renegado, soy un convertido, he visto la luz y he abrazado mi verdadera esencia. Como los hombres que están aquí conmigo, ellos también desean unirse al amor de Jashin._

— _¿Jashin? —El ANBU con máscara de ave preguntó, maldiciendo después por haber roto el silencio._

—_Mi señor ha hecho una promesa de vida terna para aquellos que siguen su camino y rezan su palabra, una promesa de exaltación y alegría, de regocijo para aquellos que entregan la sangre del pecador y del incrédulo, bendito aquel que da su sangre, bendito el que la recibe._

_Fue un ligero cambio en el matiz del ambiente el que les hizo notar que el ninja estaba creando un genjutsu, se pusieron en posición con el sello listo para liberar la ilusión cuando vieron que el ataque no era para ellos, las palabras casi cantadas del ninja estaba haciendo que los otros entraran en trances, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y comenzaron a salivar, oleadas de chakra comenzaron a surgir de ellos, como si algo les aumentara el poder. Itachi decidió no esperar más y a la señal atacaron. Solo para descubrir que los supuestos criminales se movieron a una velocidad pasmosa, dándose un choque brutal entre ellos._

_Los ANBU se convirtieron en borrones de luz saltando de un lado a otro, atacando, contraatacando, haciendo fintas y engaños, los criminales les seguían, casi a la misma velocidad y respondiendo con fiereza y destreza, a un nivel que solo un jounin experimentado podría tener._

_Itachi encontró gracias a su sharingan una apertura en la defensa de su oponente, se deslió bajo él y clavo su espada corta, justo en la barbilla del hombre, atravesándolo hasta el cerebro. El cuerpo del oponente cayó al suelo sin ninguna gracia, solo para levantarse una vez más._

_Los ninjas saltaron hacia atrás rompiendo momentáneamente el combate. Los siete hombres estaban ahí de pie, gruñendo y moviéndose, a pesar de que tenían heridas en su cuerpo que ningún ser vivo debería de soportar._

_Yotamaro permanecía lejos de la pelea, con las manos extendidas frente a él, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados._

— _¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? —Dijo uno de los ANBU._

—_Exactamente eso, una brujería. —Respondió otro—No se parece a nada que hayamos visto antes._

—_Es Yotamaro el que causa esto. —Itachi permanecía con el Sharingan activado— Veo hilos de chakra deslizándose por sus dedos, los controla como marionetas._

—_Solo obedecen las palabras de Jashin. —Dijo el ninja abriendo los ojos— Sus almas pertenecen a la iglesia, y por ende me pertenecen a mí._

— _¡Monstruo! —El ANBU con máscara de oso hizo una serie de sellos tan rápido que sus manos se volvieron tan solo unos manchones confusos y después el suelo se abrió bajo los pies de los criminales controlados, hundiéndolos en un profundo foso que se cerró al instante— Donton no jutsu: tumba sagrada_

_Un sello apareció en el lugar y Yotamaro siseo como un animal herido, mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Solo para encontrarse con el otro ninja con máscara de pájaro que le atravesó el vientre con su cuchillo, una herida mortal, pero el hombre pateo al enmascarado y se retiro aun con el arma en las entrañas._

— _¡Imbéciles mal paridos! —Exclamó el renegado— ¡Ahora ofreceré sus almas a mi señor Jashin! —Se sacó la espada del estomago y la arrojó al piso mientras entonaba una oración, las palabras se confundían con el extraño acento que usaba._

_Los ANBU se tambalearon, de repente era como si sus músculos fallaran y se contrajeran dolorosamente. No era un genjutsu, ninjutsu o nada que hubieran sentido antes._

_Itachi pudo notar los delgados hilos de chakra enredándose en su cuerpo, penetrando lentamente por sus venas, como agujas, inyectando una repugnante sensación de frío ¿Cómo detenerlos? Entonces notó que el ninja con la máscara de pájaro aun luchaba por mantenerse en pie, hizo una sucesión de sellos y atacó._

— _¡Fuuton: reppuken! —De sus manos salió una fuerte corriente de aire que golpeó a Yotamaro con fuerza y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, aquello provocó que el encantamiento se rompiera y los ANBU recuperaron el control de su cuerpo. _

_El ninja con máscara de osos volvió a crear la técnica de la tumba sagrada pero fue evadido con facilidad, el otro con máscara de tiburón le atacó con un poderosos suiton pero fue inútil. El renegado sacó de sus ropas dos kunais y arremetió hiriendo a los primeros, Itachi logro alejarse lo suficiente para hacer sus sellos y lanzarle un ataque de fuego._

_La ejecución impecable y coordinada hizo que la bola de fuego le diera de lleno al enemigo. El joven Uchiha se permitió una pequeña mueca de satisfacción que le duro poco al ver a Yotamaro salir de entre las llamas con la piel ennegrecida, los músculos rojos y sangrantes expuestos, pero vivo y lleno de furia. De repente una nueva corriente de aire lo golpeó, el quemado ninja grito de dolor y rabia mientras era arrojado lejos de su objetivo._

_Itachi lo comprendió todo._

— _¡Cierren posiciones alrededor de numero dos! —Exclamó- ¡El chakra de viento lo daña!_

_De entre la nube de polvo apareció Yotamaro Fuuji, ahora convertido en un extraño monstruo de piel quemada y carne viva expuesta. Al escuchar el grito de Itachi bramó enfurecido._

— _¡Te maldigo maldito mocoso! ¡Tú y los tuyos sufrirán bajo mi puño! —En un rápido movimiento se hizo una aparatosa herida en el brazo y la sangre manó como agua— ¡Jutsu de invocación: La llamada de Jashin!_

_Golpeó el piso con el puño haciendo salpicar la sangre que ya formaba un charco bajó él. El silenció sobrenatural que le siguió fue roto cuando la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, mostrando una grieta de donde salió algo que dejo a cuatro experimentados ANBU paralizados de terror._

_Itachi apretó los ojos sólo para ayudar a su cerero a rechazar aquella extraña criatura que salía de la tierra, nada de lo leído o contado en su corta vida podía describir lo que ante él se alzaba. Era la expresión física de todas y cada una de las cosas que le aterraban. Pero era una invocación y como tal se podía detener al incapacitar al invocador. Dio un grito de batalla y saltó hacia adelante, seguido por dos ninjas más, máscara de pájaro comenzó a hacer los sellos, sabía que iba a tener solo una oportunidad._

— _¡Miren y teman a mi señor! —Exclamo Yotamaro enloquecido— Cuando logre tomar lo suficiente de mi sangre nada podrá detenerlo ¡NADA!_

_Un kunai explosivo se clavo en la cabeza de la retorcida criatura que se formaba, la llamarada la hizo moverse y Yotamaro vio a tres ninjas lanzarse sobre él y a un cuarto terminar una secuencia de sellos que él conocía y temía, trató de moverse pero Itachi llegó primero, pasando por debajo de sus piernas y seccionándole los tendones del pie en un solo movimiento. Cayó de rodillas a tiempo para escuchar a máscara de pájaro gritar. _

— _¡Dragón de viento!_

_La técnica pasó por un lado del monstruo y golpeo al renegado de lleno y a Itachi quien todavía estaba en la línea de fuego._

_Itachi no supo que pasó después hasta que sintió que le daban pequeños golpes en la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus compañeros alrededor de él. Se incorporó lentamente, adolorido, tenía algunas cortaduras y raspones pero nada grave en realidad, había perdido su máscara también pero al intentar buscarla su compañero lo detuvo mostrándole los pedazos de esta en el suelo, al lado de un cuerpo desgarrado y sangrante que alguna vez fuera Yotamaro Fuuji._

—_Parece que terminamos la misión. —Dijo el Uchiha con aire cansado._

_Pero entonces escuchó un gorgoteó, una risa enferma y apagada. Lentamente y con horror se dio cuenta que era Yotamaro el que hacía ese ruido. Los cuatro se acercaron con las armas listas pero poco a poco las bajaron._

_El cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña, con todas las articulaciones en sentido opuesto y la piel y carne desgarradas, el estomago había desaparecido, dejando un hueco desde donde se podía ver la espina dorsal y los pulmones agitándose lentamente. No tenia pelo en la cabeza y la mandíbula, arrancada de cuajo, colgaba inútil en un resquicio de piel al lado de una lengua negra e hinchada._

—_Pequeños ninjas de la hoja. —Dijo una voz que parecía venir desde el pecho de aquel cuerpo mutilado— Esto no es lo último que han visto de mi… La invocación a Jashin está hecha, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Terminaré el ritual y entonces ustedes… Su aldea, todos, todos se inclinaran ante mí…_

_Máscara de pájaro se acercó más y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado sacó un extraño kunai plateado, lo mantenía apretado firmemente mientras lo impregnaba con su propio chakra._

—_Conocemos tu debilidad, te detendremos, sin importar lo que pase._

—_Imbéciles, yo seré eterno…_

—_Y nosotros también, a través de la sangre, de nuestros hijos. Jamás volverás a amenazar a nadie._

_Levantó el kunai y se lo clavó justo en el corazón con fuerza. El cuerpo se convulsionó con fuerza unos momentos y después quedo finalmente inerte._

_Los ANBU envolvieron el cuerpo en apretadas tiras de tela y escribieron runas de protección en ellas, finalmente Itachi usó su propia sangre para marcar el sello que activaba el jutsu._

—**0—**

—Lo llevamos hasta el borde del desierto, ahí Kuma volvió a usar la técnica de la tumba sagrada y desaparecimos todo rastro de su existencia. Cuatro de los mejores ANBU y apenas y pudimos con él.

Itachi terminó su relato mientras seguían caminando. Naruto estaba francamente impresionado, pero algo en su interior pugnaba por recordarle quien era el que le contaba todo eso. Hinata permanecía en silencio, asimilando toda aquella información y agradecida de que su compañero ya no tratara de saltarle al cuello al peligroso ninja que los guiaba.

— ¿Entonces para que nos necesita, Itachi-sama?

—Tu byakuugan podrá detectar donde está el cuerpo y la afinidad de viento en el chakra del niño Kyuubi podrán activar de nuevo el kunai plateado. Esto podrá hacer que la criatura quede de nuevo sellada.

—Entonces viene una pregunta más. —Dijo Naruto en un momento de claridad— ¿Para qué te necesitamos a ti?

— ¿Te crees capaz de enfrentar a esa cosa y mantener a salvo a tu novia, niño?

Naruto apretó las manos mientras sentía la indignación crecer en su pecho, aquello sonó como si lo hubiese dicho Sasuke y eso lo enervó, hasta que sintió el suave toque de Hinata en su brazo, un recordatorio de que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

—Se hará como usted diga, Itachi-sama.

La burla en el tono de voz de Naruto fue ignorada, continuaron caminando, a lo lejos, en la línea del horizonte se podía ya distinguir el inicio del terrible desierto de Suna.

—**0—**

Lejos de ahí, a cientos de kilómetros dos hombres vestidos con capas negras caminaban a través de un bosque oscuro, uno de ellos se detuvo de improviso y levanto la vista al cielo, había escuchado un susurro, un llamado difícil de ignorar.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Hidan? —Su acompañante se detuvo y lo miró— No me digas que acaba de empezar alguna de tus estúpidas festividades…

—Escucho el llamado. —Respondió Hidan— Mi señor Jashin reclama su tributo, pero parece que esta vez lo cobrará el mismo.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Por por primera vez Kakuzu sintió un desagradable presentimiento en aquellas palaras.

—De nada. —El ninja de cabello plateado sonrió con sorna— En realidad si es quien creo que es el que llama que se joda, no pudo hacerlo bien a la primera, no creo que lo haga bien a la segunda.

—No te entiendo…

—Y ni falta que hace. —Hidan siguió caminando— Vámonos, Quiero llegar a cenar y dormir bien antes del fin del mundo.

Soltó una risotada al aire mientras su compañero pensó seriamente en arrancarle la cabeza.

—**0—**

******Notas del autor:**

****_Pues oficialmente el fic ya me pertenece pero aun sigo el camino marcado por su creados aunque claro con mis variantes personales, espero le sigan leyendo y comentando a este extraño relato que parece se aparta por mucho de las lineas normalmente seguidas por los fans en la actualidad._

_En el próximo capítulo tendremos más del extraño ser llamado Gaki y sus intentos por detener a este pequeño y extraño trío de ninjas._

___ Próximo capitulo: _** Arena negra**


	5. Arena negra

**Capítulo 5**

**Arena Negra**

Itachi estaba parado un par de metros más delante de sus dos nuevos acompañantes, mirando como el niño rubio le quitaba las vendas de la cara a la cara a la chica Hyuuga. Era cuidadoso y a pesar de no haber entrenado como ninja médico se veía familiarizado con la curación en combate. La chica permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados y después los abrió lentamente, mirando a su compañero. Un rubor muy fino le coloreó la cara. Itachi se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el chico no parecía enterado de ese cambio en ella ¿Era posible que fuese tan obtuso en ese aspecto? Tal vez era lo mejor, no estaba en la posición de juzgarlo ni de preocuparse por esas pequeñeces.

—Ya puedo ver. —Hinata se levantó, dirigiéndose a Itachi— Gracias por todo Itachi-sama.

A Naruto le dio un retortijón en el estomago escucharla agradecerle algo a aquel hombre pero se contuvo de expresarlo, necesitaba mantener la calma hasta ver la manera de salir de aquella extraña alianza.

Sobre la emoción de sentir a Naruto tan cerca y preocupado por ella, Hinata tenía algo más en mente. Aquella bizarra criatura y la manera en que el peligroso criminal Itachi Uchiha parecía querer detenerlo, sentía que había una razón oculta para su actitud, algo no revelado ¿Preocupación por los demás? Era una idea absurda, ese hombre había asesinado a todo un clan con sus propias manos, a todos menos al pequeño hermano menor pero ¿por qué? Era obvio que la masacre fue calculada meticulosamente y cada detalle para evitar que los miembros del clan escaparan fue practicado una y otra vez. Por primera vez se hizo la pregunta ¿Sasuke Uchiha había escapado de la masacre por accidente?

La respuesta era no. Pero entonces ¿Por qué dejarlo vivir?

Hinata se paró en seco, llevándose una mano a la boca conmocionada por la idea que acababa de golpearla, el hombre que estaba ante ellos, el asesino que ahora los necesitaba para detener a un monstruo, estaba siguiendo las órdenes de alguien más. Detener a ese gaki era su deber simplemente…

Porque Itachi Uchiha seguía siendo un soldado de la hoja.

Aquello no tenía sentido, o en cierto modo sí. Podía recordar a su padre y otros miembros del clan Hyuuga expresarse en contra de los Uchiha en algún momento u otro, con temor, desconfianza. La idea de un clan traidor siempre había sido motivo de la paranoia colectiva de cualquier aldea ninja… pero nunca pensó que…

—Hinata… ¿Estás bien?

La chica brincó al escuchar a Naruto tan cerca de ella, muy sorprendida se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos la habían detenido demasiado rato y ahora dos pares de ojos la observaban con curiosidad. Se sonrojó vivamente y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada y comenzó a caminar con un poco más de prisa, tratando de ocultar su perturbación.

Naruto e Itachi se lanzaron una breve y repentina mirada de extrañeza pero esta desapareció casi tan rápido como había llegado.

—**0—**

Naruto miró sobre su hombro y se despidió de los verdes y frescos bosques que dejaban y miró con desagrado la enorme y extensa duna que se mostraba ante ellos.

Arena y más arena a cualquier dirección que mirasen, además de el inclemente sol por encima de ellos, sin una sola nube que les diese algo de tregua.

—Necesitamos llenar nuestras cantimploras. —Dijo Itachi mientras sacaba la suya de el interior de su capa— Hay un pequeño pozo tras esas rocas.

—Yo iré. —Dijo Naruto tomándolas— No hay mucha ciencia en eso. —Se detuvo un momento y miró con preocupación a Hinata pero no dijo nada y se dirigió al pozo de agua.

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiro mientras trataba de balancear sus niveles de chakra. Sus ojos se sentían bien pero aun faltaba asegurarse que su _kekkei genkai_ estuviese funcionando bien, hizo los sellos rápidamente y miró a un punto más allá de las líneas del horizonte.

— ¡Byakuugan!

Hubo un ligero destello en su vista y después todo parecía funcionar correctamente. Cerró los ojos, en ese punto no era importante, podía ver en cualquier dirección y a travéz de lo que ella quisiera. Distinguió las líneas de chakra de Itachi Uchiha cerca de ella y se percato que la observaba con interés, lo ignoró, sabía perfectamente que no la lastimaría. Vio a Naruto en el pozo de agua recogiendo las cantimploras. Y algo más. Unas extrañas líneas oscuras bajo el pozo.

—Itachi-sama. —Dijo Hinata con apuro en su voz. Itachi no necesito de más para entender que algo malo estaba pasando.

Naruto lleno la última cantimplora y estaba por irse cuando sintió un escalofrío. Era un dedo helado bajando por su espalda y le hizo retirarse del pozo, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

"_Bajo tus pies_"

Nuevamente la voz del Kyuubi resonando en su cabeza, pero esta vez no se cuestionó, saltó en vertical justo en el instante en que unas manos huesudas salían de la arena tratando de sujetarlo. Con rapidez el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtió en un campo de manos esqueléticas. Logró evadir varias pero al final el número era más de lo que podía manejar. Luchó y pateó con fuerza mientras una sensación de pánico comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

— ¡_Katon: Gran bola de fuego_!

La explosión ocurrió a pocos centímetros de Naruto lanzándolo fuera del campo de manos y estrellándolo contra la arena blanda. Fue un ataque preciso, no lo había lastimado. Las manos se retrajeron y desaparecieron bajo las arenas al tiempo que Hinata e Itachi saltaban al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Estás bien ? —Pregunto ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Podría estar mejor ¿Qué fue eso?

—Parece que el "_gaki_" dejó algunas trampas en la zona. —Itachi miró a su alrededor— El byakuugan detectó muchos cadáveres por la zona.

Naruto miró interrogante a Hinata.

—Creo que son los cadáveres de la gente del pueblo. —Dijo ella con un tono sombrío— Los está usando, hay hilos negros por toda la zona.

— ¿Puedes encontrar de donde salen estos hilos negros? —Itachi volvió a meter las manos en su capa

—Es… Es una maraña muy complicada, pero… pero puedo intentarlo, Itachi-sama.

Naruto suspiro y miró el lugar. Arena y nada más, sin una sombra roca o cualquier cosa que sirviera de referencia.

— ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la cosa esa, dattebayo?

—Con la suerte que tenemos lo más probable es que eso nos encuentre a nosotros primero. —Itachi comenzó a caminar— Tengan cuidado al avanzar.

—**0—**

El día parecía avanzar con lentitud mientras tres figuras caminaban a través del enorme dorado del desierto. Itachi como siempre a la cabeza, sin preocuparse de los dos ninjas que lo seguían, al fin y al cabo sabía perfectamente que no intentarían algo, no en ese punto del viaje, pero en algún momento ellos lo intentarían. Después de todo esa era la naturaleza ninja.

Hinata iba en la línea de en medio, usando su byakuugan al mínimo para no debilitar sus reservas de chakra. Las extrañas líneas negras se arremolinaban como el complicado sistema sanguíneo de una criatura viviente, aquello la ponía nerviosa, de alguna manera parecía haber una lógica en todo aquello.

Naruto, cerrando la línea sentía que se iba a convertir en pasta de fideo recocida. Finalmente se quitó su chamarra anaranjada y la amarró a su cintura, acomodó su protector frontal y a paso decidido comenzó a igualar el paso de los demás. No podía sentir un poco de admiración y envidia al ver a Itachi Uchiha caminar tan tranquilamente con aquella oscura y pesada capa cubriéndolo totalmente. Debía de tener algún jutsu que lo tuviera fresco o algo así.

"_Nos está llevando a una muerte segura…_"

Naruto saltó al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, pero no hizo más aspavientos.

"_Apuñálalo por la espalda, te dejaré usar de mi energía para que puedas moverte más rápido que él_" Dijo el Kyuubi dentro de su cabeza

Los pasos del muchacho se hicieron más lentos mientras pensaba como responder sin mostrarse evidente, finalmente se le ocurrió pensar en la respuesta.

"_si fallo puede lastimar a Hinata-chan_" La idea se convirtió en una frase, que se escuchó en su cabeza como si la dijera en voz alta. De repente todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, Naruto sabía que era una ilusión de su mente así que trató de mantener la calma.

—Si yo muero tú morirás. —Dijo el terrible zorro, ahora su voz era nítida— Estoy seguro que la pequeña Hyuuga se puede cuidar sola, nosotros tenemos que cuidar de nosotros.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso de "nosotros" dattebayo? —Preguntó Naruto entre dientes.

—Desde que tu propia y estúpida nobleza amenaza con matarnos.

Naruto gruño con enfado y apretó los puños, la ilusión desapareció y se encontró caminando cerca de Hinata, aparentemente nadie había notado lo que le había pasado.

Itachi subió una duna más y se detuvo en seco. Pronto Hinata y Naruto lo alcanzaron y vieron que había detenido al Uchiha.

Frente a ellos se distinguía un mar de arena negra, como si un gigantesco frasco de tinta se hubiese derramado en el lugar, era una zona amplia con espacios de arena normal, había un patrón en esos espacios un dibujo.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza porque a pesar de no entender la forma parecía recordarle algo. Los rostros de sorpresa en Itachi y de miedo en Hinata le dijeron que las cosas eran graves.

—Es… Imposible. —Murmuro Itachi.

Finalmente el muchacho rubio entendió lo que sus ojos veían y necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que el miedo no lo bloqueara completamente.

Aquellas manchas negras en el desierto eran un dibujo, representando el sistema de chakra de una persona, pero este dibujo se extendía por kilómetros en el desierto, desde su posición en aquel la duna elevada podía ver también que las manchas negras en el desierto pulsaban y se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, de alguna manera supo que ese sistema de chakra negro era del gaki.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, dattebayo?

—Debió de romperse el sello. —Itachi hablaba para el mismo— y de alguna manera se filtro en la tierra ¡todos estos años! —Miró a los chicos— Cometí un error.

—No me diga. —La voz de Naruto rezumaba una ironía nada disimulada— Jamás me hubiese dado cuenta, dattebayo.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que desapareció al instante convirtiéndose en una vergüenza confusa. Nunca en su vida pensó que Naruto la llegara desesperar y eso la turbo.

En el silencio seguido de esto algo apareció en el horizonte cercano, como si una nube se quitara para dejar ver el paisaje. Era una especie de cúpula, hecha de arena negra con una puerta que parecía abierta de par en par.

—Parece que quiere que entremos. —Murmuró Hinata retrocediendo un poco.

—Ese es el lugar donde lo enterramos. —Itachi permanecía erguido sin mover un solo musculo— Si queremos detenerlo tenemos que entrar…

— ¿Y si fallamos?

—Dejara de ser nuestro problema de cualquier modo…

Naruto saco un pergamino y escribió rápidamente en él. Hinata se sorprendió y el siniestro Uchiha apenas le dio una mirada. El ninja rubio hizo rápidamente unos sellos y efectuó el jutsu de invocación, dos pequeños sapos aparecieron frente a él.

— ¡Naruto! —Gamakishi fue el primero en hablar— ¿Qué eta pasando? —Miraba nervioso a su alrededor— Este lugar es aterrador.

—Yo no quería venir. —Gamatatsu se refugiaba detrás de su hermano— Estaba comiendo muy en paz sin meterme con nadie.

—Necesito que hagan algo por favor. —El tono serio de Naruto hizo que los pequeños sapos callaran— Regresen a Konoha. Lleven esto a la abuela Tsunade, que se apresuren a mandar refuerzos.

—Yuzo era el ANBU con máscara de ave. —Dijo Itachi de repente, haciendo que los sapos saltaran de miedo— Si él viene sabrá que se debe de hacer.

Hubo un repentino y sorpresivo silencio ante la declaración de Itachi, pero Naruto le entregó el pergamino a Gamakishi, en su mirada se veía la urgencia de la situación.

—Ya lo escuchaste. Yuzo el ANBU ¡Vayan ahora dattebayo!

Gamakishi se puso serio y mientras asentía con la cabeza desapareció llevándose a su aterrado hermano con él.

—No me detuviste. —Dijo Naruto de repente— ¿No crees que cuando ellos lleguen mandaran tantos ninjas que no puedas escapar?

—Para cuando ellos lleguen. —Itachi comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cúpula— Esto habrá terminado, o estaremos muertos o yo me habré ido.

Hinata miró a Itachi y después a Naruto. Apretó los puños y comenzó a seguir al ninja de la capa negra. Naruto vio esto sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, le estaba molestando que la chica se mostrara tan dispuesta a secundar las acciones de ese asesino. La arena negra se separaba para dejarlos pasar haciendo un camino blanco para ellos.

El kyuubi no hablaba más, pero Naruto sabía que estaba ahí compartiendo su miedo y esa necesidad de detener a Itachi Uchiha, aunque cada uno por razones diferentes.

—Primero detendremos a ese monstruo. —Susurro el chico— Y después te prometo que te dejare salir un poco para detener a este tipo.

Una especie de gruñido de asentimiento se escuchó en su cabeza.

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

**Notas de autor:** _Naruto pierde la paciencia poco a poco y empieza a escuchar las voces equivocadas. Hinata esta muy presionada e Itachi de repente esta por hechar por tierra su cubierta ¿Cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que esto explote? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo_

**"En las entrañas de una pesadilla"**


End file.
